


Un Dieu Silencieux

by KarlaZeit



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/KarlaZeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelqu'un faisait une viste chez Clint Barton sans dire bonsoir ni au revoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Dieu Silencieux

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [缄默的神](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038928) by [KarlaZeit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/KarlaZeit)
  * Translation into English available: [A Silent God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107601) by [Fialta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialta/pseuds/Fialta)



> Inspiré par Thor : The Dark World (2013)

La lune se couchant à l’arrière des gratte-ciel de New York, Clint Barton laissa tomber les rideaux et retourna en remarquant un clic venu de la porte de sa chambre alors qu’une ombre lui approchait sans bruit ni signal de danger. Clint rit naturellement au moment où Natasha Romanoff se penchait vers lui.

\- Je ne vous ai pas vue depuis longtemps, Agent Romanoff.

\- Shhh...ne parle pas, s’il te plaît ?

Le baiser de Natasha était doux, son regard fascinant. Clint se perdait consciemment dans un labyrinthe borné par les rideaux vert foncé, les couvertures et les oreillers. Il ne sentait rien d’anormal jusqu’à ce que Natasha, s’asseyant sur le centre de son désir, le conduisît d’un air triomphant d’apprivoiser son jeune cheval.

\- Marchons, Clint, respira-t-elle fort, _Marchons_ !

En caressant la taille fragile et puis les épaules dures de son amoureuse, Clint contemplait toutes les implications qu’il avait tiré en jeux de chasse avec la Veuve noire. La conclusion n’était pas stupéfiante : ce qui gémit en face de lui n’était pas du tout Natasha, même pas un être humain.

\- Loki, l’appela-t-il.

\- Loki...n’est pas là.

Avec ces mots, Natasha l’embrassa, installa le menton sur les épaules de Clint.

\- Loki, ne mentez plus. Je connais bien que vous êtes maître de mensonges.

Loki le Maître était donc compétent de contrôler toutes ses paroles en les transformant en forme de mensonges.

\- Si tu n’arrêtes pas à parler, je serai en colère, fit Natasha Romanoff.

La lourdeur et la chaleur du corps de son amoureuse le poussaient vers l’enfer de volupté. Equipé des flèches les plus aiguës, Clint Barton était sans aucun doute le meilleur archer parmi les agents de S.H.I.E.L.D. Il explorait soigneusement l’intérieur de son adversaire imaginaire avec son arme ardente.

\- Soyez en colère, mon roi, _mon_ Dieu, piqua-t-il avec sa parole et sa flèche de chair bruyantes.

\- Tu oses provoquer le rage d...ah...il n...Loki n’est pas là, répéta Natasha dans ses bras.

\- Ne vous excusez pas de votre longue absence ? Ah oui, bien sûr, vous n’avez jamais cette obligation, _Seigneur_. 

Natasha, en fermant les yeux marron, commença à pleurer tandis que Clint ne doutait point de son instinct de chasseur. Il sécha lentement des larmes de son amoureuse, ou son amoureux, car la couleur des yeux verts immortels brilla une fois encore sa vie mortelle.

\- Loki, le rappela-t-il.

\- Agent Barton ? Loki éleva-t-il l’un de ses sourcils.

\- Vous parlez peu qu’avant.

\- Reste silencieux, Barton, s’il te plaît.

Ensemble ils retombaient au centre du labyrinthe de volupté. Le baiser de Loki était tendre, son regard enchantant. Clint, désespéré, se perdait dans les yeux silencieux de son ex-Maître.

_Pourquoi vous ne parlez pas ? Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas parler ?_

Il ne le lui demanda pas. La réponse était évidente : tout ce qu’il dit deviendrait les mensonges dans les oreilles des autres. Personne n’avait confiance en Dieu de mensonges encore que Loki déclarât franchement la vérité. Rester silencieux était donc la seule résolution de Loki, la meilleure façon de sauvegarder l’autorité, même imaginaire, d’un dieu.

\- Je croyais, il était une fois, en vous et vos mensonges, commença-t-il raconter un conte de fées.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand vous avez contrôlé le cœur d’Hawkeye.

\- Mais maintenant ?

\- Je ne peux vous tromper, bien que je le veuille depuis longtemps.

\- Quant à moi, Clint Barton, je voudrais toujours te dire le plus grand mensonge des neuf Mondes.

Clint poussa un soupir. Il connaissait bien que _l’amour est le plus grand mensonge_ , car son cœur avait été attaché au maître de mensonges. Il connaissait tout ce que Loki pensait, voulait, désirait et espérait. Une fois les deux âmes rattachées, rien ne saurait les séparer, ni l’absence ni le silence.

\- _Loki_ , dites-le-moi.

Loki riait spontanément, puis il fondait sans dire un mot. Clint croisait les bras au milieu desquels ne demeurait que l’air frais. La lune gémissait au-dessous de l’horizon, la nuit à Midgard chantant le mensonge magnifique d’Asgard.


End file.
